


On Repeat

by loosely_translated_text



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Groundhog Day (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choices, Decisions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosely_translated_text/pseuds/loosely_translated_text
Summary: "I'm not going to live by their rules anymore."Karl is wrecked and devastated and doesn't know what to do after Vlad leaves. He talks to his Tito Santi and gets some good advice. He thinks about what to do next and goes to sleep.He wakes up with Vlad beside him. It's early in the morning and it's yesterday again.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> \-- a work of fiction  
> \-- definitely not affiliated with the GSP Team (how I wish)  
> \-- thought of this at 5AM so forgive the messy and incohesive plot.

Karl goes to bed after an exhausting and emotionally draining day. He just finished talking to his Tito Santi and finally admitted to himself that he loves Vlad. Though, he realized this a little too late because the boy he loves had already left.

_“At ‘di na siya babalik.”_ Karl thought.

He stirs in bed—restless, trying to get some sleep but sleep just wouldn’t come to him. He tried turning on his side, lying on his back, lying on his chest, and even putting a pillow on top of his head in hopes of smothering his thoughts, finally allowing him to sleep. Finally, he chooses to put his blanket over his head, covering himself from head to toe. The darkness finally envelopes him as it also fills his mind, giving him a false sense of peace but allowing him to drift into sleep.

He wakes up still feeling really awful about everything but surprisingly well rested. He stretches his arms but is startled when he feels something—somebody beside him. His eyes widen in shock and confusion as he sees Vlad beside him, sleeping peacefully. But something wasn’t right. It seems odd. It seems too familiar.

Vlad was wearing the same clothes that morning when Ate Judit and Tito Santi came over unexpectedly. Karl sat up and immediately checked his phone for the date and it told him yesterday’s date. He’s very confused. Was it all a dream? He was so sure that everything was real. At least, it FELT real.

“Hmm? Ang weird.” Karl thought out loud.

“Tulog pa tayo.” Vlad murmured half asleep as he tried to pull back the other into bed.

Karl dismissed the thought. It must have been a dream. Why? Because the gorgeous boy he loved was here, beside him, asking him to stay in bed and sleep in. This time, he chose to stay in bed and cuddle a bit more with Vlad. It made both of them happy. 

After a while, they both got up and decided to eat breakfast. While eating, Vlad made a suggestion.

“Want to go swimming, Arki? Tayo lang tao ngayon dito.”

Karl suddenly got flashbacks from his dream. He saw himself and Vlad in the pool splashing around. He remembered their underwater kiss.

Karl blushed.

“Pst! Hello!!! Earth to Arki. Naririnig mo ba ako?” Vlad asked as he waved his hands in front of Karl.

“Ah, oo. Sorry. Ma-may naalala lang ako.” Karl stuttered, not sure how to feel about those things he remembered.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Hindi! Okay lang. Gusto ko din magswimming.” Karl shouted.

“Oh, easy ka lang. We’ll go swimming then. Also, don’t think I didn’t notice you blushing. Ikaw ha, masyado ka atang kinikilig sakin.” Vlad teased Karl.

Karl just let it slide since he knows that the other would just tease him more.

They went to the pool that afternoon and they really were the only ones there. It seemed that a lot of the other residents either went back to their provinces for the holidays or went on a vacation. They had a good time but what bothered Karl was that everything turned out exactly like he dreamt.

Everything was _literally_ exactly the same as he dreamt it to be. He was having the scariest and most surreal case of _deja vu._

After their swim, the boys were on their way back to the condo. When they reached the staircase, they held each other’s hands as they gazed into the eyes of one another. It was exactly as Karl had dreamt but he didn’t care because he could stare at those beautiful, telling eyes forever and he’d super glue his hands to his in a heartbeat.

Then Karl said, “Tara na, baka maghintay pa si Ate Judit.”

Vlad was confused, “Huh? What do you mean? Did ate say something about coming over?”

“A-ah. Wala, wala. Nevermind.” Karl chuckled at the thought.

He reminded himself that it was just a dream. It wasn’t as if Judit was really coming to visit them. Right?

When they had almost reached the top of the stairs, they saw a figure by the door. Judit was standing outside their unit, waiting for them to return.

“Did she really tell you she's coming? Ate, talaga.” Vlad said, somewhat annoyed.

“Hindi no! Sasabihin ko naman sa’yo kung may sinabi ate mo.” Karl defended himself.

They finally reached the entrance of their unit and talked to Judit. Apparently, she was just checking up on them. Karl offered dinner, just like in his dream.

“Thanks…” Judit started.

“Bert and Ernie.” Karl chimed in and finished Ate Judit’s sentence. He doesn’t know why but he just did it instinctively.

Vlad and Judit stared at Karl, mouths open.

“Ay, taray! Mind reader na pala ‘tong si Karl.” Judit said to break the awkward silence.

“Hindi naman po ate. Medyo familiar lang ako dun sa reference.” Karl reasoned out.

“Ahhh. Okay. Let’s go inside na.” Judit suggested.

As they entered the room, Karl’s Tito Santi was inside. Just. As. He. Expected.

Karl is starting to get nervous. He thinks he knows where things are going and he doesn’t like it. He welcomes his tito with a hug and they sit down. All of them. They make small talk and his Tito Santi opens up about his problems while Ate Judit tries to console him. Everything, down to the smallest detail, is exactly as he had dreamt.

Karl and Vlad still get into an argument about how Vlad apparently knew his Tito Santi but didn’t tell him. He just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t call the number that showed up on Vlad’s phone when it rang though. He knew it was Anna. When Anna entered the room, Karl was filled with dread. He knew what was coming up.

They sat down and ate dinner. Vlad kept trying to serve Karl during dinner but Karl was not responsive. He wasn’t even declining the food anymore. He just straight up froze in place. Then, Judit spoke to Santi.

“Santi, you ordered dessert diba? Vlad, samahan mo siya.” She said in an unsettling tone.

“But ate...” Vlad protested.

“Vlad.” Judit said, with authority.

“Okay.” Vlad finally gave in.

And then, the confrontation that Karl feared happened. Judit expressed her concerns for her brother and asked Karl point blank if he likes him that way. Anna tries to defend Karl but Judit silences her. Anna holds Karl’s hand. He sees his mom and dad’s photo underneath the glass of the table. He says no. Again. Judit is sad but smiles and says she understands. Karl stands up and goes out to take a breather.

Karl tries to go to the common area but Anna tries to stop her. He already knows why. Anna makes up excuses but Karl has made up his mind. He goes there anyway. He sees the swing, the screen with this video of him and Vlad playing on it. He sits. Shortly after Vlad arrives. They kiss.

Karl wished with his whole being that when he turns around, Ate Judit, Tito Santi, and Anna won’t be there. Oh, but when he does turn around he sees them and still gets startled. Vlad and him get into a confrontation and he still denies liking him. He still regrets what he says and Vlad still storms out, crying.

They’re back in the condo and Vlad is leaving. Vlad lingers by the door, waiting for Karl to call out his name. Karl leans by the sink, waiting for Vlad to turn around. Neither do. Vlad leaves with Ate Judit and Karl is left in the condo with his Tito Santi. His tito tries to console him and assure him and he is back to where he was before this dream—no, this nightmare—started.

He turns in for the night, blanket covering his face from head to toe, hoping that he’ll be given another chance. And that if he does get a rerun, he’d do things differently. Karl falls asleep and is woken by the sunlight hitting his face. 


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl finally realizes that he's stuck in a time loop but he doesn't know how to get out. He tries every possible alternative but doesn't succeed until he faces something he's been running away from his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-chapter thing but I got tired and decided to write more later. sksksksks. I hope ya'll are still with me.

Karl woke up and it was yesterday again. Everything was still exactly the same. Vlad pulling him back into bed, both of them go swimming, Judit and Santi suddenly arriving, uninvited. Everything. Karl didn’t know what’s happening, how it’s happening, or why it’s happening. But what he does know is that he gets a second chance. He finally gets a second chance to do things right this time.

He goes through dinner and everything seems fine. He interacts and is very responsive but then, Judit still tells Vlad to go down with Santi to get desserts that haven’t been ordered yet. Again, he is asked by Judit if he likes Vlad.

“A-ah. Uhm.” Karl tries to answer but his throat is suddenly dry.

“I get it, Karl. Hindi mo na kailangang pilitin.” Judit strokes his hands, trying to calm him down.

Karl stands up and goes to the common area. He meets Vlad there again. The kiss happens. They get caught. He gets into a confrontation with Vlad. He repeats what he says. Vlad gets hurt and leaves. They’re in the condo, waiting for each other but neither one makes a move. Tito Santi comforts him and he goes to bed.

When Karl wakes up, it’s yesterday. Again.

He repeats the day, every day, trying different things to get it right. He tries to tell Judit that he likes Vlad and succeeds but the day still resets. He tries telling the whole gang at the table while they’re eating that he likes Vlad but the day still resets. He even tried not leaving the condo at all and not letting either Judit nor Santi stay with them yet the day still resets.

“Ano bang kailangan kong gawin? Nababaliw na’ko!” Karl frustratedly screams into his pillow.

“Arkiiiiiii, ano na namang iniisip mo? It’s late na. Let’s go to sleep.” Vlad slurs sleepily.

“Ayoko nang mag isip.” Karl whispers.

Vlad chuckles, “I’ve heard that before. Are you about to kiss me?” he teased.

“Tse! Bahala ka nga diyan. Matulog ka mag-isa mo.” Karl threw a pillow at Vlad and stood up, planning to sleep on the couch. Vlad grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

“Sorry na. Come on, I was just joking. Eto naman. Come here and sleep beside me na.” Vlad pleaded.

“Okay.” Karl couldn’t resist him. He laid down beside Vlad but with his back against him. Vlad wrapped his arms around Karl and cuddled him. Karl had almost drifted into sleep when he heard Vlad whisper.

“I love you, Arki.”

Karl didn’t reply but he wanted to. He wanted to but he was still scared. Despite living in this scenario for God knows how many times now, he was still scared. Scared of what? His feelings? What other people would say? How his parents would react? If they would last?

He wasn’t sure of why just that he was terrified.

These were his last thoughts before he finally fell asleep.

Karl woke up and to no surprise, it was still yesterday. He wasn’t sure anymore of what he should do to move forward or if he would still be able to move forward from this terrible day. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

Karl goes through the day just like he has for the past couple of times until dinner time comes. Even though he’s experienced this for what feels like a thousand times, he hasn’t gotten used to the tension and how he felt whenever Judit asked him the question. And then, like clockwork, it was time for Judit to ask him.

“Karl, how do you feel about my brother?” Judit asked.

“A-ate, Uhm.” Karl was about to answer:  _ I like him.  _

But then, something clicked in his mind. It was as if he was hearing the question for the first time.

_ Karl, how do you  _ **_feel_ ** _ about my brother? _

The question repeated itself in Karl’s head again and again.

_ “Ano nga bang nararamdaman ko para kay Vlad? Gusto ko lang ba talaga siya?”  _ Karl wondered.

Then it hit him.

Karl didn’t  _ like _ the boy. He  **_loves_ ** him!

Vlad loves Karl and Karl loves Vlad.

Judit was about to tell him that it was okay when he cut her off.

“It’s okay, Karl. I—” Judit started. 

“Ate, mahal ko si Vlad.” Karl blurted out.

Both Anna and Judit were shocked. They glanced at each other and Judit began to speak.

“Karl, there’s no need to be pressured. I don’t want you to feel like you have to say something you don’t feel or believe in.” Judit reassured Karl.

“Oo nga, Karl. Hindi mo kailangang matakot o mapilit. Kung ano mang maging sagot mo, susuportahan kita. Namin.” Anna chimed it.

“Sigurado ako.” Karl said, with conviction this time. “Hindi ko gusto si Vlad. Hindi ko siya gusto  _ lang. _ Mahal ko siya, Anna, Ate Judit.”

Judit and Anna looked at each other, then at Karl and smiled. Both of their eyes were watery but filled with joy and relief.

“Matagal ko nang pinipilit sa sarili ko na hindi ko alam kung anong nararamdaman ko, na baka nalilito lang ako, na baka pwede pang magbago.” Karl continued.

“Pero ang totoo, natatakot lang ako. Natatakot ako na baka hindi ako tanggapin ng mga magulang ko at baka madisappoint ko sila. Natatakot ako sa mga sasabihin ng mga tao. Natatakot ako na baka hindi kami magtagal ni Vlad. Pero higit sa lahat, natatakot akong mahalin ang sarili ko bilang ako.” Karl’s eyes began to form tears.

“Buong buhay ko kasi, natutunan kong mabuhay para sa iba, para kay kuya. Kaya hindi ko alam kung pano mabuhay para sa sarili ko. Hindi ko alam kung magugustuhan ko ba kung sino ako. Hindi ako sigurado.” Karl wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Pero sa lahat ng pag-aalinglangan ko, ngayon lang ako naging sigurado. Kay Vlad lang ako naging sigurado na ganito. Kaya Anna, Ate Judit, sigurado na ako. Mahal ko si Vlad.”   
  
By this time, Judit and Anna were sobbing. They were so moved and proud of Karl’s bravery, not to admit that he’s in love with Vlad, well, that too, but more because he was brave enough to love himself despite all the uncertainties. And that takes so much more courage and heart to do.

Karl stood up from the table and headed to the common area. This time, Anna didn’t stop him. He sat down and watched the short video that Vlad made for him. He smiled and a tear dropped from his eyes. He has watched this hundreds of hundreds of times but he still can’t help but get overwhelmed by the love that resonates with him through it.

Vlad appears behind him. Right on cue.

“‘Di ko na sana itutuloy eh.” Vlad says.

Vlad sits beside Karl and they watch the video together. They turn toward each other and gaze into the other’s eyes, full of love. Then they kiss. Karl turns around and sees his Tito Santi, Anna, and Ate Judit standing behind them. Not so much as shocked of what they saw but more so that they intruded in that intimate moment.

Vlad looks at Karl, worried he might freak out.

“K-karl…” Vlad starts to talk.

“It’s okay, Vlad. Okay lang. Okay tayo. Okay na okay. Okay?” Karl assured Vlad.

“Are you sure?” Vlad raises his eyebrows, worried that Karl is just in shock.

“Yes. Sure na sure. Final answer.” Karl smiles and pulls him in again for another kiss, as if to prove a point.

And yes, he did prove a point. Not just to Vlad, not just to Ate Judit, Tito Santi, and Anna, but to himself as well. That this wasn’t just an impulse, a spur-of-the-moment thing, a carried-away-by-the-moment instance. No. This was intentional. Karl loves Vlad and he needs no other reason or explanation for it.

When the kiss breaks, they open their eyes and look at each other, Vlad smiles and asks:

“So, what are we now?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Wala ka namang tinatanong.” Karl teases.

“Hmph. Arki.” Vlad pouts.

“Aba, Jose Vladimir, hindi ako pamigay lang.” Karl tries so hard, with every fiber of his being to maintain his composure.

“But you kissed me first!” Vlad argued.

“Eh so, ano ngayon?” Karl says smugly.

“Hmmmmph. Sige na nga. Will you be my boyfriend?” Vlad asks, begrudgingly. 

“Ano ‘yon? ‘Di ko marining. Parang ang lakas kasi ng ihip ng sungit eh?” Karl asked, hoping to push Vlad’s buttons.

“Arkiiiiiiii!” Vlad protests.

“Yes?” Karl asks  _ innocently _ .

“Arki. Will. You. Be. My. Boyfriend?” Vlad asks, stressing out each word. 

“Yes, Vlad. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Karl smiles at Vlad.

Vlad’s eyes widen and smiles from ear to ear. “Really?”

“Oo na nga. Kulit neto. Babawiin ko sige ka.” Karl threatened.

“Hey! No take backs. You’re my jowa now.” Vlad gripped Karls waist tightly, pulling him in a bear hug.

Karl tries to wiggle his way out, “Vlad, ano ba! Ang higpit. ‘Di ako makahinga!”

Vlad tightens his hug and smiles, “No, you’re my pancake and I won’t let you go.”

“Vlad! Nandyan pa sina Ate Judit, Tito Santi, at Anna o!” Karl reminds Vlad.

“Oh. Sorry.” Vlad loosens his grip.

Karl and Vlad stand up and turn to meet the three. They hugged each other and went back to the condo to finish their meal. This time, dessert really did come since the three had nothing better to do while Karl and Vlad were having their moment. 

After the dinner had ended, Judit, Santi, and Anna went home. They said their goodbyes and good nights then left. Once again, Karl and Vlad were left alone together in the unit. Karl washed the dishes while Vlad took care of the trash. They took their showers and got ready for bed. Vlad already laid down the bed but Karl only sat on the edge.

“What’s wrong, pancake?” Vlad asked.

“Ah, wala. May iniisip lang ako.” Karl answered.

“Can you just not mag-isip and kiss me already?” Vlad requested.

“Huy, umayos ka nga. ‘Di ka pa ba nagsawa? Naka-ilan ka na today ha.” Karl legitimately wanted to know.

“No. I will never get tired of my pancake. I love my pancake and my kissies from him.” Vlad said, pouting his lips, asking for a kiss.

Karl smacks his lips and lies beside him. “Tama ka na, bukas naman. Out of stock na today.”

“Hmmmmmph. Okay. Then just give me snuggles.” Vlad bargained.

“Okay.” Karl agreed.

Karl placed his head on Vlad’s chest and Vlad wrapped his arms around Karl. Karl was still in deep thought. He didn’t want to go to sleep because he was afraid that he would wake up and the day would have reset once again. Vlad felt that Karl was uneasy and asked him.

“Hey, pancake. Ano ba talagang iniisip mo?”

“Pa’no kung panaginip lang ‘to? Pano kung pag-gising ko hindi na pala tayo ganito?” Karl wondered out loud.

“Huh? What brought this on?” Vlad asked concerningly.

“Wala lang. Naisip ko lang.” Karl lied.

“Well,” Vlad breathed in deeply and said, “if this were just a dream and you wake up, I hope you still make the same decisions you made today because you’ve made me the happiest man in the universe.”

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the universe too, Vlad. Sobrang saya ko ngayon.” Karl replied.

Vlad shifted so that he could look into Karl’s eyes and tell him, “then you have nothing to worry about, pancake. As long as you’re sure of what you feel and what you want, I believe that we will be happy because I’m sure that you are who I want to be with and I’m even more sure about how I feel about you.”

“Ano nga bang nararamdaman mo para sakin?” Karl asks as if he didn’t know the answer already. And even though he did, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to be able to reply.

“I. Love. You. I love you, Karl, my Arki, my Pancake, my Roommate, and my gay for pay.” Vlad added in the joke at the end.

“Ihhhh, ayusin mo kasi.” Karl insisted.

“Okay, okay. I love you, Karl Frederick Almasen.” Vlad said and kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you too, Jose Vladimir Austria.” Karl replied and kissed him on the lips.

They both settled in and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Karl was the first one to wake up because of the sunlight hitting his eyes. He got up quickly, worried that the day had reset and he was stuck in yesterday again. He was grabbed by the shoulder by Vlad who whispered in his ear.

“Hmmm…Let’s go back to sleep.”

Karl’s stomach did a double flip.  _ Shit.  _ It’s yesterday again. He was panicking internally when Vlad continued speaking.

“Masyado pang maaga, pancake. Ate and the others left so late na last night. Let’s skip breakfast today and get some more sleep.”

Karl’s eyes widened. “Wait. Ano? Anong sabi mo?”

“I said,” Vlad said grumpily, “ate, tito Santi, and Anna left so late na. It was almost midnight na kaya when they left.”

“So nag-dinner tayo kagabi, kasama sila?”

“Yes.”

“Nag-swimming din tayo sa pool.”

“Yes.”

“Umupo tayo sa garden swing, nag-usap, at—” Karl was cut off by Vlad.

“And then I asked you if you would be my jowa and you were so pabebe but you agreed din in the end. Can we go back to sleep now, pancake? I need my beauty sleep. Ikaw din naman makikinabang.” Vlad said groggily.

“Okay, okay.” Karl started to lay down on the bed, beside Vlad. He did it. He finally did it. He made it to the next day and what’s better is that he and Vlad were together. They were finally a couple and so very in love with each other. But what changed?

Ah. Karl was finally brave enough to love. He was brave enough to love Vlad but what’s more important was that he was finally brave enough to love himself and let himself love. Who knew that something so simple could be so complicated. But despite the countless heartaches and difficulties, Karl was thankful because he finally found himself.

And after finding himself, he found himself with Vlad and right now, that’s all that matters.

**\--END--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the road for this story.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed! And if you did, a kudos and a comment would be great :>
> 
> Also, I would love to know your thoughts and what you would have done differently with the story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it. I would definitely love to hear your feedback since I'm new to this. :)
> 
> You can leave a kudos if you want and share it with your friends too. :>


End file.
